2011-03-21 - Old vs. Blue
Grant gets on his normal appearing motorcycle, packs a camera and a notepad beneath the seat. He throws on a leather jacket and black helmet before starting a drive up north. To the outskirts of North Salem to a very sad place which is believed haunted. It is daylight, late afternoon, perhaps early evening. By the time he reaches his destination, he had paused in North Salem for another gift, carefully wrapped in brown paper and tied to the back of his bike. When he arrives at the gate, he parks his motorcycle off to the side near some overgrown shrubbery. Slipping off his bike, Grant unties the brown paper package and puts the camera about his neck. With notepad and pen in hand he heads to the gate. First thing he does is unwrap the paper and puts a nice bouquet of flowers there and cleaning up some of the dead flowers to get them out of the way. "Seems you are not forgotten," he says to himself in a low and rough voice. He rises back to his feet afterwards and works the rusted gate open. Grant then heads onto the property to explore. He takes the outskirts first, taking photos of it and the rumble and crater. He shakes his head, wondering how anyone can survive. He is curious about the graveyard however, wondering if there are names on the markers. The place seems quiet... almost too quiet. Like even the wildlife consider the place sacred. Or there's been enough activity recently to keep them distant from the ruins. Wildcat does likely take note that unlike the exterior wall, there seems to be no sign of taggers having ventured on the property. In fact, there's almost something a little fake about the surroundings. As for the graveyard, most of the markers have no clear names... but there's a few that one can make out. One being 'Professor Charles Francis Xavier' and another being 'Henry "Hank" McCoy'. Names are jotted down for research later. Grant seems methodically when he has a plan. Though he quickly comes up empty after a few meaningless photos. He starts to head toward the ruins. "So neat for being ruins...like someone cares for the place." Talking to himself too. He rubs the back of his neck, a little creeped out before he sighs. "Wish this never happened." The words very sincere. He is searching for anything of interest now in the ruins...he doesn't know what he is looking for. A basement entrance, lost mementos, a live person...a ghost he could question? In either case, the graveyards are counted, the names are recorded, and photos are taken and he is still next to no where. He isn't this type of detective by far. While Ted is inspecting the ruins in one area, there's the creak of tree limbs nearby. It gives Ted enough warning if he's paying attention to avoid the blue-furred brute that's leaping towards him with the intent to knock him to the ground. The attack is sudden, so it's hard for Ted to get a clear view of his attacker right off the bat.... but it looks like a big blue-furred apeman in trunks of some sort. Grant does react, but he loses his notepad and pen as he moves. He twists back out of the way and falls backwards, actually catching himself with his hands and doing a flip/roll backwards to land back on his feet before bending his knees in a self-defense position. "What the," his voice a low growl of annoyance. He certainly has no uniform on today unless you count jeans and a plain tight, black t-shirt as one. He moves like a fighter however, no matter the gray hair. And the dodge? It was only the sound that saved him from being crushed beneath one very heavy fellow! "I'm not into the Sumo thing," sarcasm quickly coming forth. Beast knows who this likely is..... after all, nobody else has been curious about this site for ages. But it's an unwritten law that Superheroes have to fight when they first meet... even though technically this wouldn't be their first meeting. But they were both wearing maskes at the time. Beast grins just a bit, slightly amused at Grant's reaction to his initial reveal. "Do I look like a Sumo Wrestler?" Beast growls, rolling his shoulders as he circles Grant. Grant moves smoothly with you, reaching up to remove the camera from his neck and carefully dropping it near the notepad. Hopefully it remains out of the way, it isn't like he has lots of money to be replacing it. "Look, don't know what your issue is," his eyes narrowed. "But my guess is meta and feral. Have to be a moron not to know." No judgment, but mere observation. The man is calm even though he is facing someone with more muscle than him, and with likely the enhancements of someone feral. He has trained to fight metas after all. "But I'm sure it is some sort of beef." He then stops circling with you and motions for you to come on before he grins wickedly. "So let's go at it. Doesn't matter if I'm at a disadvantage, I'll give it my all." His fighting nature welcoming the fight. Already his mind has worked out a number of attacks you may use from charge, leap, to sweep attack. "Why do you seek the living amongst the dead?" Hank questions in a growl, as he really has always wanted to say that. Sue him... he can be theatrical at times. It saves him some sanity, when he looks like a brief-wearing baboon. Hank's nostrils flair, confirming that this is indeed that Wildcat fellow who was so interested in the mansion grounds. He's thankful, glad he didn't just pounce some reporter. But... well, he has to find out just how good the old man is. Beast charges forward on all fours, but tries to surprise the man when he leaps for him, shifting his body position mid-air to try to deliver a pair of flying footsies into Ted's chest. He's not trying to hurt him, but he could go for a nice workout. The surprise works, as Grant attempts to dodge. He moves like a professional, but also like a human. You catch his right shoulder and right side of his chest, too high...but it's still very effective, cause Grant goes flying back from the force. He hits the ground and slides back. He growls low, in a humanoid voice as he then kicks with his feet to flip back to his feet smoothly. It hurt, but he doesn't let it on, not having any inhumanly high pain tolerance, just experience. You are faster than he is, he will have to be more prepared and use tactics. The open will likely help, and they are in the open now with the skid. He repositions himself, eyes narrowing as he plans his counter-attack. This will take careful action, as your stregth can likely overpower him no problem. Beast is impressed so far by the old fighter's prowess... he hopes he's in half that good of shape when he's his age. However old the man actually is. After all, his features are hard to distinguish, but the hair and the gravely voice suggest he's somewhat old. Beast crouches, watching Ted right himself after getting knocked down. Hank stalks closer, not leaping to the attack just yet... in fact, he seems to be waiting to see what you're made of. "Wildcat got yer tongue?" Beast asks, tauntng the man with knowledge of his costumed alterego. Seeing if it'll make him more talkative. Or lash out. Grant's expression is hard, like a seasoned fighter. He moves easily, keeping you in front of him with minimum of movement. Conserving energy, letting you do most of the work. He is silent for a while and then pretend coughs, "Think I got a furball. When did you last brush?" A smirk spreading across his face. Apparently, he is more than willing to give as good as he gets. He doesn't lash out, patient and in control. But he's planning something, lowering his center of balance. If you aren't careful, you will catch an eye full of dirt before he moves out for a low lunge with an elbow attack toward your mid-section, backed up by his other hand for enhanced power. Beast is considering that perhaps this wasn't the wisest course of action after all. Since Ted's hardly offering up what he wanted with this place. And here Hank was hoping to cut to the chase and find out if his intentions were sincere. Hank offers a little light growl to Grant's taunting. Clearly he can give as good as he gets there as well. "Shouldn't you get back to the nursing home? Isn't it applesauce night?" Ok, he feels a bit dirty about that one... as he is his elder. "Now, what do you want here? Or you just forget where you live?" He's trying to get Grant to make the next move. Of course, while Beast is taunting Ted about his age... he misses the set up for the Champ's own attack. Hank offers a growl as he gets a face of dirt, shaking his head a bit. Dammit, just cause he's not wearing his glasses. Ted has to watch out for lashing claws now, but he can easily make his move and deliver the pair of blows to his midsection. Hank drops down onto his back, but tries to take your feet out from under you at the same time. Grant goes down, but makes a quick recovery as he doesn't fight it. He tumbles backwards, and lands back on his feet, crouched. "You know, you do a nice thing for all the stray kids, and it bites you in the rear. Every time! First your fridge goes empty of all but the beer, and then your bed gets stolen. Your spare time disappears as you try to teach 'em manners, and responsbilities. Then you find yourself teaching for free. It just never ends. The least people could do, is help out their fellow kind!" Talk about turning the tables on Beast, or trying too! Beast had planned to grab Grant when he went down, but the man was quicker than he expected and he got away. Beast flips back to his feet quickly and crouches down... eyeing Grant carefully as the old man monologues about what is going on in his life. Hank hrms just a bit at this, and doesn't press his attack for now. "Maybe you should just cut your losses. You're not getting any younger." He offers with a smirk. "No," Grant says that with intensity. "No matter if the government crushed the JSA, I will always live by its values. I will never abondon those in need for the easy way out, no matter the cost to me." The words are spoken with a cool passion, intense. "We going to fight, or you going to say which grave you supposedly reside in ghost?" "More people should live up to your example." Henry growls just a little bit, admiring Wildcat for his convictions in this case. Hank glances down, pondering whether he should continue the charade and the fight... or come clean. He pauses a moment, and reaches for something in the side of his speedo, tossing it to the ground at Grant's feet. It looks like a human face. A strangely familiar one. "Gross. You are either very kinky, or you are good at disguises. Hopefully the latter." Considering the lack of dried blood, Grant knows which it is. He lifts the face and shakes his head before tossing it back to you. "Nice one. I knew you were holding something back, but not what exactly. You one of the survivors then ghost-man?" The way Grant gives respect in referring to you as a man is without forethought; it is just how Grant is. Of course, it's clear the face is that of the man with Rogue the other night. Beast catches it and smirks just a bit. "Sorry, I had to see where exactly your passions lie." He slipped the mask in the side of his Speedo again. He'll need to pull a new one anyway, but it was good for a theatric reveal. "No. I didn't survive the attack." In his own mind he didn't, he died and was reborn. "Everything I was died when this place did." "That's a matter of choice. I don't know who you were before, but I know what these kids are needing right now Beast, or whoever you are." Grant stands up to his full height, relaxing though still 'at ready'. "They need tutors, they need people that will care about them, people to help them know what it is like to be /human/. One thinks she was born a feline, another says he is a genetic experiment...," but Grant shakes his head. "I don't know if I can keep him though...it's not a matter of control, but respect. I'm not sure the gym is the right environment for him." Grant isn't sure of anything with Wilde right now. "Another is from, who knows where and has little sense of reality, and another girl doesn't even know how to talk really, or understand human speech. These are children lost in time, neglected. Can you and Rogue really turn your back on them?" Beast looks off towards the graveyard and hrnns softly. "Professor Xavier would have liked you... you have a passion for helping the unwanted and unloved much like he did. And look what it got him." He gestures around at the ruins. "I'm not even sure I remember what it's like to be human. I can pretend pretty well... but you're one of the few who have seen my real face." Hank gestures to his features, stalking towards Wildcat so he can get a better look at him. "Where were the heartfelt speeches when those I cared for died. When I buried my mentor and my friend." Beast gets right in Ted Grant's face. "I'm no Professor Xavier." "That's a risk I'm willing to take. These kids have no one else to protect them." Grant's eyes narrow, "Get out of my face kid, I don't appreciate that," his voice cool. And he doesn't. "I didn't know till after it happened, didn't even know the school was here. I was a retired hero then. What happened to the school woke me up and I picked up my mask again. I started heroing again though I'm way past retirement. Sometimes you don't have a choice in a matter, you just have to go with what feels right." He doesn't back down, but you get a feeling that he is about to violently throw down with you if you don't back off. He does not appreciate the disrespect at all. Beast offers a sarcastic little pity clap towards Ted. "Well, I'm glad it only took the death of a good man, some of my friends, and the death of a dream to get you out of the nursing home again." Yeah, he's a bit bitter.. but he's been hiding his pain as much as he's been hiding his real face. Hank pauses, looking away.... realizing he may be taking t out on your far too much. "I'll think about if I want to help you or not. Where can I find you if I decide your heart is in it?" A simple nod when you back off. "Grant's Gym in Hobb's Bay. Been there for ages." And it has. Grant doesn't defend himself, he has been floating through life for far too long. He lost touch with the meta-community, and ignored the state of the world. He has no excuse, he only has his current actions to speak for him. He then moves to walk away to pick up his notepad and camera, unable to find the pen. He just goes to head back to his motorcycle, not saying anything more. Grass and dirt stains on the back of his black t-shirt. As Grant's back is turned, there's the sound of crumbling concrete and rubble. If he turns back, the Blue-frred 'Beast' is gone. Likely vanishing through where he came from in the first place. There are indeed ghosts here... but the most haunted aspect may be the blue-furred man's soul. Category:Logs